i have no idea wat to call it!
by 00carver00
Summary: hiei falls for a girl, kuronue is a father ..soon ...and yoko messes up big time...death, romance, adventure...drama!ahhhh!lol
1. Chapter 1

Three girls stand looking at their house burning to the ground. The beautiful house fell and they had to move. The girls walk into the woods and lay in a tree. They all lay in that tree for a good hour before drifting off into their dreams. "Jinx! Run!" Jinx sat up from the branch she lay on and put her hand on her head. The others wake up to her movement.

"What what's wrong…?" Pranx asked looking at Jinx. Up till now the sisters had been mad at each other. But watching there mother and father burn to death was enough to bring them together again.

"Nothing sis… just another bad dream… hey we should kill those dumbasses that killed mom and dad. What do you think" Troubla asked looking with hope at her sisters. "We can already use weapons and karate and stuff to kill em'." She looked below them "We need new cloths to fight in though. And to team up with a group of thieves."

"Well we should get off our butts and go shop." Jinx said. They walk to the store and see the boys their parents promised them to. "Quick don't let…" Jinx started and was interred irrupted by the guy that liked her. His name was Sly… and his brothers were Nitro and Trickery. They walked over to the girls. "We heard what happened to your house and parents. Our parents said that we where to come get you cause you are moving in with your husbands in the south kingdom." Sly said.

"Well we need to get new cloths and shoes." Jinx said grabbing her sisters arms and walking into the store. They turn the corner and the sisters get out of her grip.

"We aint moving in with them Jinx…" Pranx said. Jinx looked around the corner and seen them standing outside waiting on them.

"We aint moving in with them… we are getting our outfits and going out the back door." Jinx said looking at the cloths on the rack. "Look matching outfits and we can get our hair cut and…" Jinx said. A loud noise came from the hall way. The girls got their outfits on and their hair pulled back. A pair of guys came out of the main part of the building. A bat about six or seven inches taller than Jinx and his friend was about five or six inches taller than Jinx too. "Wait you two" Jinx said they stopped in front of them "Are you stealing things from here?"

"Yes and we are going to get caught if you three don't move. The boys outside said something about their wives… you them?" The bat demon asked looking at Jinx, Pranx, and Troubla.

"We aint there wives we are the ladies of the castle here." Pranx said starting to get mad. The three boys looked down the hall to see the girls talking to the thieves.

"Leave our wives alone you cold blooded killers." Sly said drawing his sword.

"You got to be kidden' right?" The fox said "Well we gotta go… later!" they go to leave and the girls stop them again. "Look I don't want to kill some girls who can help populate the world so we can get away."

"Look we don't want to stay here with them for the rest of our lives." Jinx said looking at the bat. "So take us with you, we won't get in your way… much, we promise." The guys look at each other and look at the girls. They nod and grab them. The bat grabs Jinx and the fox grabs Pranx and their follower grabs Troubla. They run out the back door with the sound of screaming from behind them.

Later that night they sat eating a little bit of food and talking by the fire. "Well I am Kuronue and this is Yoko Kurama and Hiei." The bat…. Kuronue looked strangely at Jinx. She looked into his eyes and seen pain yet saw a fire of passion for …. Maybe her… or a sister.

"Well I am Jinx and this is Pranx and Troubla." Her voice was a little aroused but she controlled her feelings before the fox noticed her mood change. "Well how long have all of you been together?"

"About two years for me and lord knows with them two." Hiei looked at her and broke her thoughts at his prying at her thoughts…

"Oh" Pranx looked up from her hands that where covered in dirt. "So where are you from then… little man" she giggled and then he had his kanta at her throat.

"That is none of your business winch." His eyes showed no emotion as he talked to her. "I will not open my heart I just met and you have to be real close to me after that."

"Well this is strange… I am going for a walk any one want to join?" he looked around and then Troubla stood up.

"I'll go with you Yoko." She smiled at her and they walked off.

"Well Jinx do you want to go talk somewhere away from these two?" he looked hopeful at her and she couldn't resist.

"Sure Kuronue I would love to." She smiled and walked up to him and took his hand in hers and they walked off into the trees leaving Hiei and Pranx alone together… dun dun dun.

Well this is a one-shot unless ya'll want to read more… if so then I'll type more...


	2. Chapter 2

As her sisters disappear into the darkness she looks at the man with the kanta at her throat. "Sorry if I offended you Hiei. I am not normally like this, just trying to make small talk." She said. His face lightened (not much) and she put her fingers on the tip of the small sword.

He drew the kanta back and sheathed it. "Just watch your mouth next time." He disappeared from sight. Soon she gained sight of him again in the top of the near by tree. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. Soon she caught the fox and Troulba's scents. "Your sister is back." He said coldly. She glanced up then to her sister and the fox who just stepped back into camp.

"Where did Jinx get to, Pranx…. And the small fellow?" Troubla asked her sister who looked like she was about to cry. "Sis what's wrong? What happened?"

Troubla sat down next to her. "Nothing sis, nothing at all. I promise!" She slapped on a fake smile that worked on her sister next to her, 'I need a better lie for Jinx, lord knows she will look right through my smile.'

"Okay well I am sleeping next to Yoko, where are you going to sleep, next to Hiei?" Asked her sister standing up next to Yoko. He looked at Pranx the curled up lady.

"How could you think such a childish thing, I would not waste my time on her." Hiei said rejoining the small group. "Why would I let her sleep next to me?" He cracked a smile "Just cause you want to get lucky Yoko don't mean a thing to me and her."

"Hiei!" Yoko said "I aint like that," He looks away "And because it is going to get real cold tonight." Yoko said standing straight up again, making Troubla look half his size again.

"Man now I feel short again, thanks." She said crossing her arms over her chest; Yoko stooped over again and put his chin on her shoulder. "Much thanks." She smiled and Jinx and Kuronue walked back to the group.

"Okay what happened now?" Asked Jinx before anyone else could speak. Kuronue had his arm around her waist, she was favoring her right leg and foot.

"No the question is more like what happened to you Jinx?" Asked Pranx

"Oh nothing I just stepped into a patch of brayers. Nothing much, hardly scratched the skin." She said.

"Don't lie to yourself, Jinx stepped on a rabbit trap set by a hunter, cut to the bone." Kuronue said he helped her to the tree close to the fire. " I was going to carry her but she would not allow it."

Jinx sat against the tree and winched, she leaned forward then winched again. "Owe my back, my back." A tear slid down her left cheek, "God it is cold out here."

"Here lean forward," Kuronue said she leaned up and he leaned against the tree and slid behind her, he grabbed her shoulders (lightly) and guided her back against his chizzled chest. "Comfy Jinx?" He asked she nodded.

"Look how cute they are!" Said Pranx, Jinx opened her eyes and rolled them back in her head, "Okay I will be quiet! I promise,"

"Good girl, every time you bother me I will do that again, hehehe." Jinx said, then wiggled back to keep warm. Every one settled in for bed, Jinx and Kuronue on the ground by the fire, Pranx sleeping curled into a ball, Hiei looking down on her, Troubla and Yoko in the tree on a large branch above all on the others.

As the sun rose Jinx was first up and then the other sisters, "Hey lets go get some thing for breakfast. Then or before get a hot spring bath, good idea?" Said Troubla. Jinx rubbed her eyes trying to get the rest of the tired out of them. Pranx was still shaking from the cold night.

"Hey guys did it get warmer in the middle of the night or what?" Asked Pranx. Jinx looked at Troubla and both looked at Pranx.

Jinx spoke up, "Are you that out of it at night, I mean I heard something move I was up in a flash, it was Hiei, he laid right next to you, and kept you warm for most of the night." She said.

"Liar! That guy hates me to death." She said "Like he would do that for me." She trailed off… "Okay he might.. just leave me be." She stomped off to get food. Jinx and Troubla stayed back to talk to Hiei later while she was gone.

Hiei was next up and was kind of surprised by his actions over the night, (rewind) Hiei woke and saw Pranx still laying on the ground below him, 'Poor girl' he thought, he jumped down from his spot and lay next to her. She was shaking badly, 'are you that dumb not to have warm clothes?' he thought again, 'hope no one else is up, god I can't imagine the blackmail I would get.' (Fast foreword) "Oh well new day, new enemy." He said to himself.

"Hey Hiei?" a coy voice said, he turned his head to see Jinx and Troubla standing there smiling evilly at him. "Can we talk to you, alone?" asked Jinx

"Why?" He asked sharply to them. DUN DUN DUN!

To be continued Please comment if you keep reading give me a couple ideas for later chapters…. Hehehe have a nice day or night whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei opened his eyes quickly. He scanned the area around him, where his so called friends were asleep. 'What a strange dream that was.' He thought. The smaller than him girl Pranx was tossing in her sleep. 'Stupid winch.'

He turned over and went back to sleep, Pranx tossed once more and settled back to sleep. Kuronue was having problems with Jinx lying between his legs, and Yoko and Troubla were both passed out high in one of the trees close to the ground. As the sun was getting ready to crease the horizon Pranx woke next to see Kuronue awake with Jinx piddling with his fingers. She looked and Pranx and asked "What are you staring at sis?"

"Nothing sister I am just thinking that I am going to go get a nice bath in the hot springs real quick." Pranx said and Yoko and Troubla woke next. They climbed down and began to cook breakfast.

"Have fun sis." Said Troubla, "I am going to help Yoko cook some thing for all of us to eat this morning." Yoko looked up at her; he smiled then looked at Pranx.

"You should not go alone, sorry but it is a little too dangerous." He said, "Have Hiei go with you Pranx."

Hiei huffed at this idea, "You numb skull like I would baby sit a woman." She looked at the ground close to the fire.

"I can watch myself thank you very much!" and she stomped off toward the springs. Yoko, Jinx, Kuronue, and Troubla all gave Hiei the terrible look of disgust until he slowly trudged on to follow Pranx.

Pranx closed in on the springs and soon was at the ring of the water. She was just getting in when a set of strange demons showed up, the tall one was first to speak, "A buddy you enjoy this season don't you." He asked the short and fat demon next to him. Pranx started to remember the seasons for most demon, now was rut, no wonder why Hiei would not lay next to her.

"Stay away, for me." She said real quiet, and began to back away.

"Awww don't leave. I want you to stay." Said the short man his voice was deep and cold. "I need some comfort from my pain." He approached and she tried to get away but could not run. She fell onto the dirt in front of him. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer to him. He pulled his pants down and she saw a huge other leg, but this one was shorter and was round at the tip.

"Get away from me." Pranx began to wiggle away and he grabbed her foot again. He pulled her unders up to her back, placed his third leg against her soft flesh at the top between both legs and…….

"Get away from her filth!" Said a sharp voice. The short man looked up to see Hiei standing there with a cold look on his face.

"Back away I got her first." Said the man about to claim Pranx. Hiei wasted no more time and the short man drew back about to plunge into Pranx Hiei decapitated him. His blood squirting out of the wide wound where his head was. The free head landed in the water eyes wide open and looking straight up. Pranx lay shaking in the grass her bath robe still above her hips. Hiei walked over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Come on can you stand?" Hiei asked her, she shook her head and he picked her up. "Calm down I got you." He said, but instead of heading back home he took her to the camp he took her to a small cave. She looked around for a moment… then back to Hiei.

"What are we doing here Hiei?" She asked with a quivering voice. He looked down at her. She saw the look he was giving her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I am going to help you so no more guys do that, and in the process help myself." Hiei smirked and pulled her bath robe off and looked at her bare flesh, all peach and tan. Then he took off his pants, then flipped her over and broke her without time for her to protest. She screamed for a while then after Hiei was done she lay limp on the cave floor. Tears were streaming down her face and he looked over at her, "Well I better put the mark on you."

"What mark?" She asked Hiei leaned down next to her and bit into her neck, breaking through the skin letting blood cascade down her neck and back. She quickly sunk her fangs into his neck and held on just as long as he did. Soon he released her and she let go. Hiei stood and dressed and helped her into her clothes. "My thighs hurt, and my neck, how am I going to hide that from everyone?"

"You don't have to just forget about it and they should not notice, the more you try to hide it the more they notice." Hiei said and picked her up then headed back to the camp.

Jinx was against the tree resting her leg still and Troubla was messing with Kuronue's hat. He of course was chasing her around trying to get it back, and poor Yoko was laughing to death.

DUN, DUN, DUN! HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER THREE!


	4. Chapter 4

As Hiei lay Pranx down she winced and Jinx looked her way. "Pranx are you okay?" She asked. Pranx nodded and laid down, Hiei stood there for a moment and jumped up to his sleeping spot. Jinx called for the hat and stopped the chasing and Yoko caught his breath.

"Jinx I think something happened at the spring. I am going to look around out there. Yoko you coming?" Troubla said. Yoko rose and followed Troubla to where the scent of blood was thick. "I think this is what I was sensing earlier."

Yoko looked at the dirt that was loose and then in the direction of the cave. "I think Hiei and Pranx went this way." He said and they followed the path to the cave where Hiei and Pranx scent was thick and the scent of mating. "I didn't think Hiei would do something like that."

"Me either…but glad it was him and not a dumb thief." Troubla said. Yoko sighed. "Oh yeah we are thieves and bandits…oops forgot about that for a minute." Jinx and Kuronue were sitting in camp when Hiei woke up; he glanced down to make sure Pranx was still there. Jinx and Kuronue looked at each other then back to Hiei. He jumped down and lay against Pranx and covered up under her blanket.

"I think they might be closer now. They must have mated out there by the spring. Bet Yoko and Troubla are too." Jinx said to Kuronue after Hiei had fallen asleep again. Kuronue looked down at her then over to Hiei and to the trees where the springs were.

"I think you might be right and by the way I think we are the only two still not mated…this was not supposed to happen. I mean what will your husbands think." Kuronue said knowing that Jinx was in no hurry to mate and reproduce with that rich kid. "Sorry I know you hate that guy."

"It's alright. I don't care 'cause I know the rich kid will never get me and I will never go back to him." Jinx said and cuddled up to Kuronue and said "I think that they will wait on us to mate before they want to continue… I think I will go to the springs tomorrow morning, how about you?"

"Yes I just might join you there tomorrow. I think you are right and they will not wish to continue until you are not in heat." Kuronue said. She was sleeping lightly against his chest and he was still wide awake. Yoko and Troubla showed up later and Kuronue was already asleep with Jinx against him.

"I don't get it they should have been first since they are the most intimate with one another. Look at the way they sleep. I mean I know he is really holding it back so it don't take over and hurt her." Yoko said. Troubla held her hand up to tell him to quiet down so they don't wake the others up. And they walked to the tree and slept against the base that night. Yoko woke when Jinx walked off for the springs, then a moment later Kuronue followed. "Hey Troubla…wake up"

"What is it." She asked. She rubbed her eyes and opened them. Yoko pointed to the trees and she saw Kuronue walking to the springs. She looked over and saw that Jinx was already gone, "I think today they will mate."

"Yeah me too." Yoko said

"Us too over here." Pranx said. Hiei and Pranx sat up from under the blanket. "They said they were today and then we would keep going to the north of Da Lemar." Hiei stood up and stretched. Yoko did the same. The girls screamed in shock.

"What is it?" Yoko asked.

"You two are the same height… wait Hiei is taller now. Oh my god how did this happen?" Pranx said. Hiei and Yoko stood face to face and Yoko was wide eyed. Hiei baffled by this change in height and weight. Later that day Jinx and Kuronue returned from the spring. "Did you two have fun?"

"Sister what are you talking about? We got cleaned up is all?" Jinx said.

"Right let me see your neck." Pranx said and Jinx did not shake. She pulled her collar down on the left. "Other side…" she showed the skin on the other side and no mark there either. "That is impossible."

"Told you Pranx." Jinx said. Kuronue smirked and walked off to pack some things. Hiei and Yoko walked over to talk to him about it.

"You marked her thigh didn't you?" Hiei said. Kuronue smirk dissipated.

"Maybe I did but you shouldn't care… why is everyone in our business today?" Kuronue asked and they backed off. Hiei was not as tall as Kuronue but almost and he could tell the height was not as important as weight. Hiei out weighed Kuronue by one or two pounds.

DUN DUN DUN…WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT...OH THE DRAMA, THE SUSPENSE...BWAHAHA KEEP READING AND FIND OUT.


End file.
